Tales of the House of Snakes
by Smile Life Away
Summary: Written for the Drabble Challenge. 30 Drabbles about students in Slytherin. New chapter now up!
1. Shattered

**Chapter One: Shattered**

**Characters: Blaise Zabini & Tracey Davis**

* * *

"Are you going home for Christmas?" Tracey Davis slid onto the couch opposite of Blaise.

"Have to." He didn't look up from his potions book, "my mother _misses _me."

"Oh." Her voice fell, "I was hoping you'd stay."

"Why?" He looked up and raised a single eyebrow.

"No reason." She pulled out a Defense Against the Dark Arts book and pretended to study it.

"All right."

"I'm staying!" She blurted out, "and I wanted you to stay too, so maybe…we…well…"

"What made you think I'd want to stay Christmas break with _you_?"

She shrugged and turned back to her book, her sapphire eyes brimming with tears. Tears she would most definitely hold in or else suffer the ridicule of her fellow housemates. "I…I just thought it could be fun."

"Like I said, my mother _misses _me, and besides I have to meet her boyfriend. She likes to have my approval before she gets married." He finished and gave a little smirk.

"Oh." Her lower lip trembled, but still she held in the tears.

"And if you're going to cry, run to Parkinson and Greengrass. I'm not planning on handing you tissues."

She stood up suddenly and – clutching the book to her chest – exited the room. Blaise turned back to his textbook unaware that he had just shattered her heart. Not that he would've cared if he had.

* * *

**A/N: Please Review**


	2. Bleeding

**Thanks to wvvampire for betaing :)**

**Chapter Two: Bleeding**

**Characters: Astoria Greengrass, Daphne Greengrass, Pansy Parkinson, Draco Malfoy, Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe**

* * *

"What happened?" Daphne Greengrass –thirteen year-old, responsible, older sister- held Astoria's forearm and gave a concerned and slightly motherly _cluck _of disapproval at the gash that seemed to line the area between her elbow and wrist.

"Nothing." The younger Greengrass snatched it back and gripped it with her other hand, which did nothing except stain her fingers red.

Daphne shot her a look, the _as long as you are at Hogwarts you're my responsibility _look. But it did her no good, and the younger girl remained as defiant as ever.

"Tell me!" She demanded, but Astoria simply stood up and reached for her Defense Against the Dark Arts book, ignoring the drops of blood that were now decorating the page. "Astoria Greengrass, if you don't tell me, I'll owl mother!"

"Cool it, Daffy. You're not her mother." Pansy Parkinson entered the Common Room and gave an easy smile, only pausing when she noticed the blood. "What happened to you, Tori?"

"Nothing!" she shouted, but now the eleven-year old girl was on the verge of tears.

"Did someone hurt you?" Daphne asked.

"No."

"Who was it?" Pansy added.

"No one!"

"Well you don't have to yell, Astoria!" Daphne challenged, which warranted a glare from Pansy.

"Maybe we should just take her to the hospital wing now, and then question her later," Pansy suggested.

"Fine," Daphne agreed, "Let's go."

"No. I'm going to my room."

"You're either going to sit here and tell us what happened, or we're going to drag you to the hospital wing," Pansy threatened. Pansy Parkinson didn't threaten idly, and she was getting pretty fed-up with Daphne's first-year sister.

Astoria met Pansy's sapphire glare with her own burning emerald eyes in steely silence. She'd long since let go of her arm and the blood was dripping onto the floor.

"What the hell?"

"I know you think it's cool to curse, Malfoy, but this really isn't the time," Daphne retorted at the new arrival, or arrivals rather, as he was flanked by both Crabbe and Goyle.

"What'd you do to your sister?"

Daphne ignored him and turned back to her sister and her best friend, who hadn't given up on their staring contest.

"That's enough guys! Astoria, you _will _go to the hospital wing." In one fluid motion, she reached for her younger sister and grabbed her arm, digging her fingernails into the gash.

And then the waterworks began.

Oh, the trials of sisterhood.

* * *

**A/N: Please Review. If you want a character just leave it in a review :)**


	3. Smile

**A/N: Thanks to Amy for betaing**

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing**

**Chapter Three: Smile**

**Characters: Narcissa Black and Lucius Malfoy**

He was standing and talking to his friends when Narcissa Black "tripped" and "spilled" all of her books at his feet. Being a good pure-blood gentleman he had no choice but to summon them for her (good pure-bloods never crouched). However, what he hadn't expected was for Crabbe to tap him on the shoulder – breaking his concentration, and causing him to send the books flying straight for her face.

And then, with Narcissa clutching onto her face, he had no choice but to pick her up and carry her to see Madam Pomfrey – because with a face injury like that she wouldn't be able to walk a few steps by herself without tripping… Or at least that was the excuse he gave to everyone who stared at him strangely.

So when he brought her to the Infirmary and placed her down on the bed he – being Lucius Malfoy, good pure-blood who cared for the well-being of Narcissa Black – expected nothing short of an exasperated thank you and a kiss.

Instead he got a smile and a slap straight across the face for being so clumsy as to send books flying in her face.

Ignoring the stinging pain in his cheek, he smiled back at her and then left the infirmary determined to murder Crabbe.


	4. Red

****

**Chapter Four: Red**

**Characters: Astoria Greengrass & Daphne Greengrass**

**

* * *

**

"How do I look?"

Daphne Greengrass, fourth year, spun into the Common Room. It was two days before the Yule Ball and she'd decided to try on the robes. Of course she looked beautiful. Her long blonde hair was in curls and pinned with red roses, and she was wearing scarlet dress robes.

"Like a Gryffindor."

Astoria, second year, did not look up from her book when she spoke. She was miserable, and too young to attend the dance. Still, Gryffindor was the biggest insult she could have given her sister.

"It's the red," Astoria continued, still not looking up. "What respectable Slytherin wears red to a ball?"

Daphne paused in her spinning and walked over to her younger sister who was still staring intently at the book.

"If you want, Tori, I could get Theodore to take you as his date."

Astoria looked up. Daphne looked beautiful. And kind, it was the eyes, the hazel eyes that were looking down at the second year with pity.

"I don't want to go." She lied, and looked back down at her book. "I don't want to go."

It wasn't until Daphne ascended back up the stairs that she allowed for a single tear to hit the page. Of course she wanted to go. But she was not one to accept pity; from anyone. She was still a Slytherin.

* * *

**A/N: Please Review**


	5. Green

**Chapter 5: Green**

**Character: Regulus Black**

* * *

There was a time when Regulus was a creator.

It was only when he was alone.

It was his escape.

He created a world where they were gone.

_(James, Peter, and Remus)_

He made them disappear from the world he created.

Back when he was a creator.

He imagined a place where they could be like before.

_(Just the two of them Regulus & Sirius)_

He created a world where they were brothers again.

Not Sirius and Regulus, not Gryffindor and Slytherin, not red and green.

They were brothers.

_That thing that made him feel all warm inside._

Back when he was a creator.

But too soon he became an observer.

It happened quickly; when the door to his mind opened, when he woke up in reality, when he could no longer hide.

He became a sullen observer of the world - a child who bled green blood of envy as he watched them.

_(Sirius, Remus, James, and Peter)_

His world came crumbling down.

His creations fell into nothingness.

And the tide washed away the remains.

* * *

**A/N: Review?**


	6. Candy

**A/N: I've been gone a long time**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**Chapter Six: Candy**

**Characters: Bellatrix, Narcissa, and Andromeda Black**

* * *

Bella doesn't believe in love, or that's what she tells Narcissa and Andromeda when they question why she would marry Rodolphus Lestrange.

They're walking down the street, popping candy in their mouths, when Bella breaks the news.

"He's not even a little handsome," Andromeda pipes. Her tongue is blue from the candy, and when her brown eyes widen like that it's almost funny.

"And you can't love him," Narcissa adds. "You guys don't even talk at school!"

"I don't believe in love," Bella states. She makes sure to set her face so they will know she's not messing around. And, really, she's telling the truth…mostly. She doesn't believe in love because she's never experienced it, and if she's learned anything about it from books it's that love makes people stupid. So why would she believe in love? What madness would make her want to fall in love?

"How can you not believe in love?" Her sisters are simultaneous with their response.

They're both dreamers, but Narcissa wants a wizard who will tell her how beautiful she is every day while Andromeda wants a wizard that will listen to her talk for hours on end.

They're not like Bella. Bella doesn't let her reason get clouded with emotion. That's why she knows she'll do better than them, in the long run.

Love is a disease, Bella knows this. It makes people go insane.

Bellatrix Black has no intention of going insane.

* * *

**A/N: So I'm doing a little fanfiction experiment. I'm updating. If you will, please review, favorite, alert, flame whatever so that I can see how many people are actually reading this story that way I'll know whether or not to keep updating. **


	7. Thorns

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing**

**Chapter Seven: Thorns**

**Characters: Andromeda Black, Rabastan Lestrange**

* * *

"Here."

Rabastan shoved the rose into Andromeda's hand and seemed not to notice when the thorn sliced her hand. Andromeda, however, found the situation to have a morbid humor. She could feel her sticky blood making the stem slippery, and the sixth year could just picture the entire flower being colored with the blood of various girls whose hands had been sliced by the thorns on its stem.

"No thanks." She handed it back. "I don't want it."

Rabastan gaped at her and then managed to stutter out a "fine." He adjusted his robes, and his face made it clear he took Andromeda's refusal of his rose as a personal offence to him. "Fine," he said again.

When he stomped off, Andromeda knew he would go tell his friends that she 'wasn't even pretty' and that she'd 'never make it in society', and they would nod and agree with him.

Andromeda cradled her hand and told herself that she didn't care what Rabastan Lestrange and his friends thought of her because she had Ted Tonks, but Andromeda still started crying.

She blamed it on the pain from the thorns.

* * *

**A/N: Please Review. It helps me keep track of who is reading. **


	8. Escape

**Chapter Eight: Escape**

**Characters: Draco Malfoy, Astoria Greengrass**

* * *

"Come on."

He reached out his hand and Astoria took it. She liked the way his hand felt; his palm was warm and comforting, and she felt as if by holding onto it she was somehow safe.

Draco weaved through different halls and stairwells until they finally came to a small crevice in the castle with a window that looked eye-level with the grounds of the Hogwarts castle.

"Why did you drag me up here?"

She wasn't annoyed, but she did want to know. He had seemed so desperate to get away after all.

"Don't you ever feel the need to escape?" It was a rhetorical question. "I mean…I always feel trapped in the dungeons; it's like we're imprisoned in our own school, you know?"

Astoria shook her head, but she did know. Slytherins were not liked. Before Snape had taken over as Headmaster, they were always treated poorly, but even now other students still looked at them with contempt, as if by being sorted they'd committed some great evil.

"You're being morbid," she said instead. "You're not chained. No one is forcing you to do anything, so you're not imprisoned, and you don't need to escape."

"You're right," he said.

They both knew she was wrong.

* * *

**A/N: I'm getting ready for summer vacation so updates will be more frequent. Please Review**


	9. Fairy Tale

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing**

* * *

**Chapter Five: Fairytale**

**Characters: Andromeda Black and Ted Tonks (yes, this chapter features a non-Slytherin)**

* * *

"Have you heard of Romeo and Juliet?"

Ted Tonks took a sip of butterbeer as he waited for her to answer.

"No." Andromeda's eyebrows scrunched together.

"It's a Muggle story. It's not really a fairytale, but it's a story about two members of two feuding families who fall in love, and they get married even though their love is forbidden. It's Shakespeare."

Ted Tonks said the name as though it was supposed to have power, but it meant nothing to Andromeda. The story on the other hand interested her.

"So, what happened? Did they live happily ever after like in your Muggle fairytales?"

She let her chin rest on her folded hands as she waited.

"No, Dromeda, they died. Juliet faked her death and Romeo believed Juliet to be dead, so he killed himself, and when Juliet woke she realized the man she loved was dead and stabbed herself…they did get statues though, and their deaths ended the feud."

"That's…depressing," Andromeda decided. "That's really depressing."

Ted downed the rest of the glass and sighed.

"That's the way star-crossed lover stories always end."

In-spite of his calm demeanor, his blue eyes held a warning for Andromeda that she was unable to ignore. Instead of letting him know that she understood though, Andromeda leaned forward and placed a kiss on his lips.

"I like your other stories better."


	10. Ocean

**A/N: Story of a Slytherin before he became a Slytherin**

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing**

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Ocean**

**Characters: Severus Snape and Lily Evans (again, not a Slytherin)**

* * *

"Listen."

Lily placed the seashell against his ear, and Severus obeyed.

"Do you hear the ocean?" she asked.

_No_, he thought about saying. _No, I hear the noise of the surrounding environment resonating within the cavity of the shell._

"Yeah," he said instead. "Yeah, it's amazing, Lily."

Her face glowed, and that made his lie worth it.

Severus smiled, and when Lily smiled back he realized how pretty his best friend was when she smiled.

At ten years old, Severus decided that he would always be there to make Lily's face glow and to make her smile.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's so short**


	11. Love

**A/N: Another short one**

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Love**

**Characters: Daphne Greengrass, Theodore Nott, and Pansy Parkinson**

* * *

"I think…I think I love you, Theodore Nott."

Daphne considered her statement and realized that she meant it. The thought of saying it and meaning it made Daphne blush to the roots of her blonde hair, but it also made her smile. She showed that smile proudly to her reflection in the mirror, and realized that the thought of being in love made her feel giddy.

"I love you," she repeated. "I love you! I love you! I love you!"

Daphne didn't care that she was pathetic for not having the guts to say it to his face, or that she was screaming at her mirror. She knew it now, and that was all that mattered.

"I love you, Theodore Nott," she said again.

"We get it." Pansy stuck her head in the doorway. "Now if you're finished we have to get to potions."

Daphne continued to smile. She was in love, so nothing could destroy her mood today.

* * *

**A/N: All right, so coming up are "hate" "dancing" and "tears" I have no idea what to write for those or what characters to use. **


	12. Hate

**Chapter Twelve: Hate**

**Characters: Bellatrix and Andromeda Black**

* * *

"How could you do something like this, Bella? Do you even know how much you embarrassed him? How much you embarrassed me?"

"It serves you right!" Bellatrix was unrepentant as she rounded on Andromeda. "I can't believe you were playing around with a Mudblood, Andy! I did what I had to do."

Andromeda wiped away her tears. "I'm your sister! Doesn't that mean anything to you? Sisters are supposed to protect each other! They're supposed to help-"

"I am helping you, Andy. You'll thank me one day."

"I hate you."

Andromeda knew that she meant it.

* * *

**A/N: Review?**


	13. Dancing

**Chapter Thirteen: Dancing**

**Featuring: Millicent Bulstrode & Vincent Crabbe**

* * *

He fumbles in his dress robes and twists his hands together. They're beefy and sweaty, but Millicent can't help but think it's cute. So it's hard not to smile when he finally manages to meet her eyes.

"Would you like to dance with me?" he asks.

_I'd love to_. That's what Millicent wants to say. After all, she's at the Yule Ball and a boy is asking her to dance, even if it's just Vincent Crabbe. Still, she has a reputation to keep. So she shrugs.

"Sure."

A smile breaks across his face. It's so wide that his eyes sink into his cheekbones and he offers a hand to her.

They spend the rest of the ball dancing the night away.

* * *

**A/N: An update!**


	14. Tears

**Chapter Fourteen: Tears**

**Characters: Theodore Nott, Daphne Greengrass**

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing**

* * *

Theodore finds Daphne hiding in the corner of The Three Broomsticks behind a table. She's clutching her wand as though she can throw it at someone who tries to attack her. He's pretty sure it would fly at a Death Eater or a Dumbledore's Army classmate; Daphne doesn't look like she'd discriminate.

He sits beside her because he's not so sure he wants to fight either. Besides, she's shaking and crying and her sniffles are loud enough to attract anyone who's listening.

"Be quiet," he hisses it.

"I'm worried about Tori," she whispers, but she doesn't stop sniffling. "She's only fifteen, and we got separated, what if-"

Theodore sighs and puts his arm around Daphne. It's not like they're really good friends, but she's scared, and he sort of hates it when girls cry.

"She'll be okay." He tries to reassure her.

"But what if she's not!"

Theodore knows what will happen if they leave their hiding place. It'll be a suicide mission if He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and his followers realize these two Slytherins have their own agenda. It only takes a flash of green light for them to be gone forever. But Daphne's crying, and he knows he won't be able to calm her. This isn't the time to be a coward.

Theodore stands and offers Daphne his hand. "Let's go find her."


	15. Party

**Chapter Fifteen: Party**

**Characters: Andromeda Black, Narcissa Black, Lucius Malfoy**

* * *

"What's going on?"

Andromeda entered the Slytherin common room toting her school books. She turned to her sister and her sister's boyfriend when she noticed that streamers and lights were hanging from the ceiling.

"The Carrows are throwing a party." Narcissa didn't look up from her homework. "The whole house is invited."

Lucius, for his part, didn't speak. He had one hand around Narcissa's shoulder, and the other was wrapped around the quill he was using to do his homework.

"A party?" Andromeda crashed onto the couch beside Narcissa, much to Lucius's annoyance. "What for?"

Narcissa shrugged. "You can invite someone, if you want. I invited Julie, from Ravenclaw."

"Anyone?" Andromeda's eyebrow lifted.

"Anyone except Tonks," Lucius clarified. "No one wants to talk to the Mudblood."

Narcissa turned and gave Lucius a look. It disapproved, but Andromeda knew her sister well. Narcissa didn't disagree with her boyfriend. She just disapproved of his method.

"He means that Tonks would probably uncomfortable in the Slytherin dungeons, Andy. That's all."

"I get it." Andromeda stood up. "Let the Carrows know I won't be there."


	16. Favorite

**Chapter Sixteen: Favorite**

**Characters: Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson**

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing**

* * *

"Merlin!"

Pansy almost screamed the word as she looked up at her boyfriend. Draco was sitting on the edge of her bed with a wide smile on his face.

"How'd you get up here?" she hissed.

Pansy knew, and many of the boys had learned from experience, that the Slytherin dungeons were equipped with fail-safes in case the boys decided to try and enter the girls' rooms.

"Nott." He gave the name as thought it was some sort of explanation. "I brought you a present since Greengrass said you'd had such a bad day."

Of course Daphne would tell everyone. Still, Pansy sat up and graciously accepted the box from Draco. It was her favorite chocolates. She couldn't help but smile.

"I ate a few…well half," Draco explained, "but it's the thought that counts, right?"

Wasn't that Pansy's job? She didn't think the giver was supposed to say 'it's the thought that counts.'

"Thanks." She hugged him anyway because he _was _right. It was the thought that counts, and his had saved her day.


	17. Sleepy

**Chapter Seventeen: Sleepy**

**Characters: Pansy Parkinson, Daphne Greengrass, Astoria Greengrass**

* * *

"Go away, Daffy. I'm sleepy."

Astoria Greengrass, first year, lay sprawled across the couch in the Slytherin Common Room. Her robes dragged against the floor, and her nap had left her blonde hair in disarray.

"Did she just call you Daffy?"

Pansy Parkinson, third year, giggled at the nickname but dropped her smile when her best friend sent her a dark glare.

"Get up, Tori!"

Daphne Greengrass, also third year, started to shake her younger sister and expertly dodged the slaps that the eleven year old sent her way.

"No."

"We have to go to dinner."

"Can't we just leave her, _Daffy_?" Pansy tried out the nickname. "She doesn't have to eat."

"She's coming." Daphne ignored the name. "Get up!"

"No." This time Astoria found her target, and her open palm landed on Daphne's cheek.

Pansy's eyes widened as Daphne pulled Astoria from the couch and onto the floor.

"I'm going to go eat." She announced. She was hungry and didn't have time to get involved in a sister squabble.


	18. Misunderstood

**Chapter Eighteen: Misunderstood**

**Characters: Regulus Black, Avery, Mulciber**

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing**

**A/N: If you want to read more about these characters check out my story "Am I My Brother's Keeper?"**

* * *

"What's wrong with your brother, Black?"

Regulus didn't look up as his two friends plopped beside him on the couch. He'd been doing his Defense Against the Dark Arts homework for the past thirty minutes, and he wasn't going to just stop because Avery and Mulciber wanted to discuss his "blood-traitor" brother.

"Well?" Avery pressed when Regulus didn't respond.

Regulus shrugged and kept working. He didn't have time for this, not right now. Sure he was only a fourth year, but there was no reason not to get prepared for O.W.L.s early. He was top of his class, and he wasn't going to let himself fall behind because of Avery and Mulciber's curiosity.

Besides, there was nothing wrong with Sirius, not really. He was a blood-traitor Regulus's mother told him, but it was possible he was just misunderstood. Wasn't it?

"I'm busy."

Gathering his books, Regulus left the couch. He had class rankings to worry about, and the last thing he wanted to do was think about Sirius. Not now. Not ever.


	19. Careful

**Chapter Nineteen: Careful**

* * *

"You've got to be carefully taught."

"What's Andromeda doing?" Narcissa came and sat beside Bellatrix in the Slytherin Common Room.

"She's attempting to sing." Bellatrix emphasized _attempting_, but she didn't need to. It was clear that Andromeda's performance was less than exemplary.

"What exactly is she singing?" Narcissa asked.

"South Pacific." Andromeda stopped and turned to her sisters. "It's a musical film."

"Musical film?" Narcissa scrunched her eyebrows close together.

"Probably some Mudblood thing," Bellatrix guessed.

Narcissa nodded. It was no secret that Andromeda was a little too into Mudblood things. It concerned their mother and made their aunt angry, but for Bellatrix and Narcissa it was usually a source of amusement. Of course, when Andromeda started singing no one could really be happy.

"It's a Muggle movie." Now it was Andromeda's turn emphasize. Only she used _Muggle_ as her target. "And the song is about how you're taught to hate people if they're different."

"And here comes another self-righteous speech about acceptance by our very own Andromeda Black." Lucius Malfoy entered the common room then, and crashed onto the couch beside Narcissa causing her to blush. He didn't notice, of course.

"Don't you think it's a bit…stupid to worry about Mudbloods, Andy?" Bellatrix questioned. "I mean it's not like you have anything to do with them."

For a flash of moment, Andromeda's face became angry, but then it calmed down. "That's not the point, Bella."

But it was the only answer Bellatrix needed. "I have to go study. I'm graduating soon."

Narcissa looked between her two sisters and with a sigh turned to Lucius. "So how have you been?"


End file.
